bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gotei 13 Trapped In The Human World
|conflict=Reigai Uprising |date=N/A |place=Karakura Town, Human World |result= |participants=*Ichigo Kurosaki *Yasutora Sado *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Nozomi Kujō *Kon *Ururu Tsumugiya *Rukia Kuchiki *7th Seat Kageroza Inaba *Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki *Reigai-Renji Abarai *Reigai-Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Reigai-Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Reigai-Rangiku Matsumoto *Reigai-Nanao Ise *Reigai-Izuru Kira *Reigai-Kenpachi Zaraki *Reigai-Sajin Komamura *Captain Jūshirō Ukitake *Captain Shunsui Kyōraku *Captain Retsu Unohana *Yasochika Iemura *Hanatarō Yamada *Lieutenant Renji Abarai *Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba *Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto *Captain Suì-Fēng *5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa *Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi *3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame }} The Gotei 13 trapped in the Human World is an event taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It focuses upon the Shinigami becoming marooned in the Human World, and being forced to formulate a plan whilst there. Prologue Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends sit silently, observing Orihime Inoue treating Nozomi Kujō. Nozomi stirs in her sleep, asking Orihime where she is. Uryū Ishida informs Nozomi that she is at the Urahara Shop, reassuring her that no harm will come to her whilst she is here. Nozomi struggles to lift herself up, as Orihime warns her not to over-exert herself. Kon appears before her, asking whether she is alright. Nozomi asks what he is, to which Kon explains that he is a Mod Soul stuck inside a lion plushie. She is surprised at the mention of the Mod Souls, as he asks Nozomi why they were after her.Bleach anime, Episode 320 Kon states that his "loyal servants" might be able to assist her, as he moves closer to her. Nozomi throws a flower pot at his head, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Kon asks her what that was all about, as Ichigo picks him up, telling him that she has been through enough. Ichigo tells him that she doesn't have to talk if she doesn't want to, as Rukia Kuchiki enters the room, asking how long he will keep the others waiting. Ichigo states that he will be on his way, as Kon states that he will join them. However, Rukia stops him, stating that his equally important task is to protect Nozomi. Inaba's Initiative, The Gotei 13 Imposter Crisis! Kon agrees to this, as Ichigo walks out of the room with Rukia. They are farewelled by Ichigo's friends, who state that they will protect her. Nozomi opens a window, looking tentatively outside at them leaving. Back in Soul Society, at the 12th Division's storage facility, the Reigai assemble, eagerly awaiting their leader, Kageroza Inaba. He arrives through the doors, thanking them for meeting there on schedule. Reigai-Tōshirō Hitsugaya asks him what they will do now, to which Inaba states that he has already set to sealing the Dangai and thus rendering communications impossible. He explains that they must make preparations, for the Shinigami are currently formulating a plan to return to Soul Society. Inaba continues, stating that not all of the captains have been made into Reigai, as Reigai-Nanao Ise asks what they shall do about Captain-Commander Yamamoto. He states that he has something special in store for him, explaining that he will require their assistance in doing so. Reigai-Kenpachi Zaraki approaches Kageroza, asking whether he can fight him. Reigai-Mayuri Kurotsuchi interjects, stating that fighting is the only thing a barbarian cares about. He warns his comrade not to cut them up too much, as they are his precious research subjects. Inaba approaches Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki, who states that there is only room for one head of the Kuchiki Clan. Inaba states that he understands, walking away from his Invading Army. Kageroza Inaba explains that all their wishes will be fulfilled, as soon as Nozomi Kujō is back within their grasp. He continues, stating that they will transform the world into what it truly should be. Reigai-Rangiku Matsumoto comments upon the huge scale of Inaba's planning, stating that it is too much for one girl to comprehend. Then, a wicked smile creeps across her face, as she leaves the facility. Aftermath References Navigation Category:Events Category:Needs Help Category:Anime Only